


Bright Up Here

by CinnamonBees



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBees/pseuds/CinnamonBees
Summary: A short pinescone story about some boys and some lights





	

Dipper tightened the grip on his boyfriend’s hand as he led him through the parking garage, partially due to the lingering chill, but mostly because Wirt was blindfolded and would walk into parked cars if he wasn't being dragged along. He had a tendency to run into things even when he had his vision, which always gave Dipper an excuse to hold his hand.

  
“Hey, Dip.” Wirt whispered, knowing that the volume of his voice didn’t have to be as low as he was making it, but letting Dipper’s sense of secrecy affect his mind. As things relating to Dipper tended to do.

  
“No, Wirt, I can’t take the blindfold off yet, and I can’t tell you where we’re going. The magic of Christmas surprises lies in the surprise.” Dipper replied, anticipating everything Wirt was going to ask. As he tended to do.

  
“Fine. Then hold my hand tighter because the blindfold is giving me more warmth than you are right now.” Wirt pouted slightly. He was anxious about everything even on the most average of days, let alone on a day like today.

  
Their first holiday season together as an established couple. Wirt should have expected his boyfriend to do something like this, really. Dipper was a never ending well of mystery, and Wirt was always thirsty for what that well could offer. He was also, physically, very thirsty. They’d been in the car for hours and the effects of that could be felt. More overpowering, however, was the burning question in his mind: What the heck kind of surprise involves a two hour road trip during which he was blindfolded… the entire time.

  
Dipper knew Wirt was probably getting a little bit frustrated with him. It really was kind of a ridiculous idea but he held onto the hope that the final destination was worth everything he had put him through. It had to be. For their first winter together, it had to be.

  
Dipper had first got the idea from Pacifica, oddly enough. Her refined tastes and extremely broad background of experiences had brought to his attention the absolute perfect situation for a romantic winter night. He could still only hope that Wirt would think the same.

  
“Okay so we just have to go up a few floors in the elevator and then I promise you can take the blindfold off.” Dipper squeezed Wirt’s hand reassuringly.

  
“Finally” Wirt sighed back, nerves easing now that he had hope to once again see.

  
Following the second ding of the elevator, signalling they had arrived at their desired floor, Dipper helped Wirt out of the elevator and then stood behind him, untying the cloth that kept Wirt from seeing. He moved the blindfold down and Wirt was at first confused by what he saw. It just seemed like a regular host area of a restaurant. Likely a bit too fancy for the way that the couple was dressed, but not anything that he thought warranted being blindfolded.

  
Dipper gave the reservation name to an older man and replaced his hand within Wirt’s.

  
“Okay, I know it doesn’t look like much yet, but please just trust me.” Dipper said, giving his boyfriend a smile and slight squeeze of his hand before following the man up some steps.

  
As soon as he saw the windows before them, Wirt’s mouth dropped. Floor to ceiling, nearly transparent, and overlooking what must have been the entire city. The typical city lights even more vibrant and festive in the spirit of the season. Winter truly was the best time the view the world this way.

  
Expecting that to be the only surprise, he wasn’t prepared to stumble over an odd gap in the floor, his faithful boyfriend being right there to anticipate and steady his clumsy feet. The floor on the other side of the gap seemed to be moving.

  
Finally, Wirt understood. Dipper Pines was the absolute best boyfriend in the world and had gotten them reservations at a rotating restaurant, overlooking his hometown, during the holidays, at night. Once he had stopped gawking at the view, he turned to Dipper and just stared at him, speechless.

  
“H-how did you know that I’ve always wanted to dine at one of these places?” Wirt whispered, the volume now a cue of emotion rather than secondhand secrecy.

  
“I read your diary, duh.” Dipper joked, pulling out Wirt’s chair for him. Wirt was already entranced by taking in every detail of the city lights below them. “Honestly though, I didn’t know. It just kinda makes sense. Your love of architecture, my love of how cute you are when you talk about what you love. Really this was just a selfish move on my part so I could enjoy that.”

  
“Dipper Pines there is absolutely no way that this was at all a selfish thing for you to do.” Wirt smiled, finally looking back at the man in front of him. “Really, you can see the entire city up here. Maybe even the whole world! Look at all the lights! They’re so bright and beautiful!”

  
Dipper grinned wider, appreciating how Wirt had already begun gushing, his excitement infectious. He reached across the table and held Wirt’s hand in his.

  
“As bright as you believe those lights are. Your eyes are a million times brighter, and infinitely more beautiful.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm slowly coming out of a really bad depression session and I thought writing was a cool thing to do! I just got a new computer and decided I needed to get used to the keyboard so I cranked this out. It's a stepping stone into getting back to the bigger projects. Anyway, this particular restaurant experience is based on a holiday meal I had last year with my mother and sister. I saw all of the pretty buildings and lights and thought "Wirt would love this" and so the idea sat in my drive for a whole year. The one I visited and based this off of is in Cincinnati, and I had such a great time reading the plaques with the architectural and other history! (Also I discovered what is probably my favorite piece of modern architecture)   
> SO here is where I am with the stuff you probably actually care about:  
> Sun and Sun is kinda at a standstill because it's winter and who tf feels beach vibes in December, not this loser.   
> My pinescone series is sadly still in outline stages but it has a growing playlist to inspire me!   
> Other than that I have a few little stories like this one that I'll probably use to help me get used to writing again.  
> Additionally, I have fallen ass first back into the Harry Potter fandom so if you ever wanna scream with me about the Marauders, you know where to find me.
> 
> XOXO Cinna <3


End file.
